The World Of A Warrior
by caropanther06
Summary: A warrior gets his a chance to live out a dream. He has to get through a major obsticle before it all starts. Does he make it or does he fall short of his dream.
1. Chapter 1

The crowd is yelling at the top of their lungs and chanting his name,as the music blares from behind the red draped curtain. Sweat drips from his brow, adrenaline pumps through his veins and the words "god bless me" leave his lips as he bursts through that curtain onto a huge stage. For this was his the match of all matches. It was for the World Heavyweight Championship belt for which he has waited his whole life for. Fireworks explode in the air, the crowd comes to his feet, and the Ultimate Warrior takes his place in the ring bouncing off the ropes and raising his arms wildly.

Music stops and the lights go dim. Fog enters the arena like a erie graveyard morning. Bum bum bum the music hits your heart like a train on cocaine. Here he comes the reigning champion, The Undertaker with Paul Bearer by his side. He passes through a long line of druids on his way to the ring. Cloaked in black from head to toe, eyes rolled back in his head and the look of death on his face. A small cut above his right eye from a previous bout with the warrior a couple of nights ago. As he steps into the ring the crowd gets louder and louder "boooooo" and "you suck" being chanted. And then the announcer starts his introduction.


	2. Chapter 2

The announcer starts with the red corner from parts unknown, standing 6 foot 4 inches tall, weighing 256 pounds, The Ultimate Warrior. The crowd rise to their feet screaming at the top of their lungs. You can here them chant "warrior, warrior" over and over like a broken record. The announcer continues with the blue corner from the realms of hell, standing in at 6 foot 11 inches tall, weighing in at 308 pounds, The Undertaker. The Undertaker takes a knee in the middle of the ring and raises his hand toward Paul Bearer, who at this time is holding the urn way up high. It's like he is channeling the power of death from the urn to his body. He sticks out his tounge and his eyes roll backwards and then he rises to his feet.

Staring at the warrior he takes his finger and slices it across his neck stating that he is dead. The referee walks around holding the belt above his head. The warrior staring at it as the lights flicker off the gold. Here we go, the referee gives the signal to ring the bell. The crowd gets louder as the bell goes ding ding ding. They dance around the ring checking each other out waiting for the perfect opportunity. They interlock , the warrior push's the undertaker back into the corner. Trying to give a clean break,the undertaker gets in a cheap shot, a blow to the head that dazed the warrior for a bit. But that's just enough time for the undertaker to continue the pain. He hits him again right up side his head and the warriors hits his knees. The undertaker picks up the warrior and throws him in to the ropes and hits him with a clothesline and puts the warrior on his back. The warrior grabs his necks and moans in pain. The undertaker then picks him up and scoops him up. SLAM! The warrior hits the mat with the force of hundred men. The undertaker tries to pin him, one, two, the warrior kicks out. A near fall for the warrior. The undertaker then grabs the warrior in a headlock, squeezing down on his head.

Tighter and tighter the undertaker squeezes, trying to wear down the warrior. They both come to their feet, the warrior hits the undertaker in the stomach not once but twice that's it the undertaker let go and stumbles backwards towards the ropes and boom the warrior hits the undertaker with such a powerful clothesline that the undertaker flips over the top ropes to the floor below. The warrior grabs the top rope and shakes it out of anger. The beast is unleashed. The crowd is on their feet chanting "warrior, warrior,warrior". Paul bearer is now beside the undertaker making sure he is ok. The warrior slides out the ring, picks up the undertaker by the hair on his head and slams his head into the corner post. Not once but twice. Then takes him and pushes him back into the ring.

As the warrior slides under the ropes to get back in the ring he is introduced to the bottom of the undertaker's boot. The undertaker kicks the warrior in the head and in the stomach five or six times, enough to break open the forehead and make him bleed. Undertaker picks him up and suplexes him to the mat. He then picks him up and while holding on to his arm, the undertaker climbed up to the top rope, walks across the top rope like a cat on a fence, and jumps off hitting the warrior right on the shoulder taking the warrior to his knees. The warrior is tired, his head is bleeding, and his hope are fading. The undertaker can see the look of despair in the warriors eyes. He has the sense that the warrior is about to give up. But out of no where


End file.
